wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
4-player minigame
4-player minigames are one of the four types of minigames in Wii Party. Four players (human or computer) play in them, and all are against each other. Player 1 (always human) is blue, Player 2 is red, Player 3 is green and Player 4 is yellow. There is a 5-minute time limit for each minigame to be completed, but some minigames have their own timings. Controls All minigames are played with the Wii Remote. Control methods include tilting, swinging up or down, pointing and pressing the A, B, 1, and 2 buttons and the directions on the + Control Pad. List of 4-player minigames There are 41 4-player minigames. *Derby Dash *Smile Snap *Chop Chops *Walk-Off *Shifty Gifts *Flap Hurdles/Hurdle Hover *Jumbo Jump *Moon Landing/Lunar Landers *Popgun Posse *Friendly Face-Off *Flag Fracas *Shutterpup *Lucky Launch *Saucer Snap *Maze Daze *Quicker Chipper *Barrel Daredevil *Face Flip *Goal Getters *Stop Watchers *Chopper Hoppers *Puzzle Pick-Up *Feathered Frenzy *Follow Your Face *Strategy Steps *Tropical Punch *Pearl Plunder *Hammer Heads *Crash Balls/Ball Brawl *Rope Sling/Lofty Leap *Space Brawl *Dicey Descent *Cosmic Capers *Cry Babies *Ram Jam *Spotlight Fight *Chin-Up Champ *Risky Railroad/Risky Railway *Balloon Buggies *Back Attack *Zombie Tag *Balloon Boppers *Super Snow Sliders *Pool Party *Jumping Target *Star Pupil *Cage Chomp *Face Flippers *Heart Target *Mii Vaulters *No Goals Barred *Sitting Pretty *Domino Tally *Close Knit *Twisted Fight *Shutter Bird *Snap Judgement *Freeze! *Snow Shredders *Pose Pros *Token Drop *River Rollin *Symmetrical Suits *Safari hustle *Speed of Sight *Recipe Recall *Balance Broncos *Power Prisms *Space Zappers *Maze Malaise *Alley Hoops *Big Bang Blasters *Moonbase Escape *Hide and Go Beak *Lap Happy *Ramped Up *Countdown Crisis *Fruit or Scare *Flock Shot *Assemble Bots *One-Two Punch *Run to the Sun *Balanced Diet *Pogo Battle *Mad Hatters *Apple Screamble *Water Walkers *R/C Drifters *Match Mii/Spin Cycle *Cliff Riders *Safe Landings Modes that include 4-player minigames *4-player minigames can be selected from Free Play (like every other minigame). *In Board Game Island, there is a 4-player minigame each round to determine the order of play in the round. In case of a tie, a die roll decides the order. Also, the winner of the minigame gets a golden bonus die with numbers 1-6, the 2nd gets a silver die with 1-3 and the 3rd gets a bronze die with 1-2. *In Globe Trot, each round a 4-player minigame determines the order of play, and coins are awarded depending on position (1st place gets 10 coins, 2nd place gets 5 coins, 3rd place gets 3 coins and 4th place gets one coin). In case of a tie, a die roll decides the order. *In Spin-Off, when somebody spins 4-Player Bank Battle, a 4-player minigame decides who wins the bank. In case of a tie, the involved players split the bank. If ALL the players tie, nothing happens. *In Mii of a Kind/Swap Meet, each round a 4-Player minigame determines the order of play. In case of a tie, a die roll decides the order. *In Bingo, when a Minigame ball comes out, a 4-Player minigame is played, and the winner (in case of at least two winners, a die roll decides) can mark off any Mii they want. *In Solo Mode, the most squares are 4-Player minigames and the player must place 1st (this could mean winning), 2nd or 3rd to continue his/her journey. *In Battle, 4-player minigames are played, which decides who wins that minigame. In case of multiple winners, the involved platers win that minigame. If all the players tie, nothing happens. *In Rule Reversal/Spot the Sneak, all games are 4-Player minigames and one player gets to cheat. Minigames in this mode include Pearl Plunder, Face Flip, Balloon Buggies and Walk-Off. Category:4-Player Minigame